Tu, a quien sostuve en mis brazos, tu
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: —Te amo, aún te amo. Siempre.— lo interrumpe ella, su voz suave y quebrándose. Sus palabras se derraman rápidamente al escuchar las pisadas regresar. — Con todo mi corazón. Desearía haber podido hacer algo más. Post-canon SS.


_A todos que son tan pacientes conmigo. A Josie. A Miko. A Sasuke y Sakura. Feliz Mes. _

* * *

—Cinco minutos

Las bisagras rechinan, y los sellos de chakra zumban al abrirse dando paso a un alto hombre armado frente a una joven mujer que llevaba algo pequeño en sus brazos. Sasuke no podía verlos claramente, gracias al foco que no podía mantenerse prendido en el cuarto, pero las sombras de verde-azul, blanco como el cielo y rosa atardecer eran una vista bienvenida en medio de la constante obscuridad.

Sakura esta frente a él, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alivio recorre todo su cuerpo al escuchar un pequeño _Sasuke-kun_ destruir el silencio (él sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía maldita sea. Joder) y ella se sienta a su lado en el duro petate, sin palabras preguntando con esos honestos ojos si le gustaría ver a su hijo.

Brazos llenos de moretones reciben el pequeño bulto, pero titubean ligeramente - ni siquiera ha visto la cara del infante y el miedo casi lo paraliza : ¿_y si lo tira...? le pica la garganta, hay costras en sus dedos, y estos lugares siempre están repletos de enfermedades, ¿no?_. Su ya debilitado cuerpo casi tiembla y no puede respirar, hasta que la suave risa de Sakura calma sus pensamientos y cierra la distancia entre sus manos.

_Esta bien _le asegura. _cárgalo, Otousan. _

Y por todos los dioses, cuando el pequeño y frágil peso se acomoda en su torpe agarre, cuando ve a su hijo - chinos negros, pequeño boca en puchero - por primera vez bajo la luz parpadeante, Sasuke juró que podría crear mil soles negros y destruir un millón de mundos por él.

_Que no haría yo, _piensa mientras una pequeña mejilla se acurruca contra el al buscar el pequeño infante su calor, _por ti. _

La pequeña mano del niño, cubierta por un pequeño guante, agarra firmemente su dedo lleno de callos, sin saber como su padre puede amarlo a tal grado que daría cabida ante su obscuridad si algo, lo que fuera, le pasara a él.

El temor regresa a él al ver a su familia, aumenta en pequeñas dosis, sin poder ser escondido por la obscuridad que los rodea. Sakura lo había aceptado, todo lo que él era, y las consecuencias de ser una casi viuda de un hombre buscado en cinco países, porque él había sabido siempre (pero lo había negado frecuentemente) lo fuerte que ella era. Pero su hijo, su inocente hijo es vulnerable, indefenso - su vida podría fácilmente terminar, ¿y que tanto lo quebraría perder a este niño?

Un niño que merecía crecer y escoger lo que quiera ser, vivir en un mundo sin ser condenado por los crímenes que él había estúpidamente cometido. Por primera vez, casi siente alivio de que su hijo será protegido de él después de esto. Sakura se asegurará de ello, se da cuenta, al ver sus botas de viaje puestas, supo que pronto dejaría todo atrás.

Y realmente, Sasuke casi ríe al ver la ironía de todo esto; el pensar en abandonar por lo que él casi destruyo todo -el clan que el veneraba, y el que vengó toda su vida - por un niño de apenas una semana de nacido.

—Haruno.

Dijo él, voz desgarrada y casi quebrantada, alta en una celda vacía.

—Haruno Shinobu.

(春野 忍: una primavera que dura.)

Dormido todo el tiempo, el pequeño simplemente arruga su carita antes de ser regresado a su madre. Lágrimas silenciosas manchando sus cobijas. Sasuke pasa su pulgar por la pequeña y ancha frente.

—Sakura.

Su mirada esta fija en la de ella, la breve aparición de su Sharingan la sobresalta mientras información sobre casas de seguridad y leales sirvientes felinos que les esperan llena su mente. —si necesitas cualquier cosa...

—Te amo, aún te amo. _Siempre.— _lo interrumpe ella, su voz suave y quebrándose. Sus palabras se derraman rápidamente al escuchar las pisadas regresar. — Con todo mi corazón. Desearía haber podido hacer algo más. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que fueras feliz, pero lo siento. Yo...

— Lo hiciste.

Gentilmente, presiona sus labios contra su oído, un brazo alrededor de su familia.

— Gracias, Sakura.

Diez minutos han pasado, las puertas se abren.

—

En la víspera de la ejecución de Uchiha Sasuke por la casi destrucción de cinco naciones shinobi, Haruno Sakura fue oficialmente declarada MIA al no volver después de seis meses de su misión. Su carcelero, un ex-ROOT sin nombre fue el que reporto que no pidió una última comida, o visitas en la mañana.

* * *

**Notas:** Hello, adivinen quien volvió a descomponer su laptop?

Sep, haha yo! Ya denme un premio no? lol

Bueno, esta historia es para empezar, para llorar a montón. Y para no especificar mucho esta bajo el dominio de miko-chan. Quien es, en mi opinión la reina de los UA Sasusaku. He dicho hehehehe, no enserio si tienen tiempo y pueden leer inglés (o se quieren esperar a que traduzca yo más) vayan a sasusakualter-reality (tumblr) y lean sus historias, son una a maravilla.

y yo creo que alguien andaba con ganas de angst cuando escribió esto porque lksjdlfksdf...mi corazón Hahahaha.

Y bueno aunque se que no cabe con el prompt de hoy, es mi contribución al mes SS por asi decirlo, tengo algunos otros drabbles y estoy pensando en hacer esto un multichapter para no estar llenando de pequeñas historias, pero aun no se. estamos en contacto. Y aunque soy una terrible traductora, me dejan un review? siiiii porfiiis Hahahaha

y si alguien se pregunta MIA: missing in action. (Pérdida en acción)

hasta la próxima!

Rxs~


End file.
